Je l'aimais
by kiddoclem
Summary: Trop court pour faire un résumé ... disons qu'il y a confusion :


**Note de L'auteur :**

Un trip perso, je sais pas d'où ça m'est venu ... ah si je rends hommage à Raphi pasque j'adore son style et que j'essaie d'avoir un humour aussi détaché :o)

**Fic :**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!

Ce cri réveilla Teyla en sursaut. Elle se dressa sur son lit, des frissons parcourant son corps, elle avait reconnu la voix du Docteur Weir. Elle repoussa ses couvertures et sortit en courant de sa chambre. Des militaires en faction la regardèrent slalomer dans les couloirs avec inquiétude.

Finalement, Teyla trouva Weir prostrée dans son bureau avec Beckett qui lui tapotait doucement l'épaule. De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Elizabeth et elle gémissait.

T : Mais … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Beckett était malheureux lui aussi et Elizabeth ne répondait pas. Teyla devina que quelque chose était arrivé. Elle fixa Beckett.

T : Docteur ?

B : Et bien ...

Mais il fut coupée par Elizabeth qui gémit encore plus fort.

E : Il est mooooooooooooooooooort !!!!

Et elle enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans ses bras. Teyla se figea. Impossible ! Il semblait aller bien pourtant ... Elle déglutit.

T : Et quand ... quand est-ce que ...?

Beckett, avec compassion : Il y a tout juste 1h, je suis désolé.

Elizabeth s'arrêta de pleurer mais continua de gémir. Teyla s'approcha d'elle, la voix tremblante.

T : Docteur Weir, je ne sais pas quoi dire je ...

E : Alors ne dites rien ! Rien ne pourra atténuer ma douleur Teyla!

La jeune Athosienne ne sut que répondre.

T : Je sais que vous l'estimiez beaucoup ...

Elizabeth, la coupant : Si je l'estimais ??? Il était si agréable, si drôle, si ...

Mais elle ne put continuer. Beckett sortit en promettant de revenir et Teyla s'assit en face de Weir. Elle n'était pas moins perturbée par cette perte.

Teyla sentit ses yeux s'embuer rapidement et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement. Elle essaya de parler mais sa voix s'étrangla. Elizabeth releva la tête.

E : Je ne savais pas que vous l'aimiez autant également Teyla ...

T : Il était merveilleux Docteur Weir mais comment est-ce possible ? On m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ...

E : Je sais, moi aussi Teyla, mais le fait est là ... Je le reverrai pluuuuuuuuuuus ...

Et elle recommença à pleurer. Teyla se précipita vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

E : Il était doux avec moi, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ??? Il était toujours là pour moi, attendant chacun de mes signes pour venir me voir ...

Teyla ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce débit de confessions, elle choisit de se taire. Pour le moment, Elizabeth avait juste besoin de réconfort, même si elle-même était profondément meurtrie par sa mort.

E : Chaque soir je passais un moment à parler avec lui, lui racontant tout ... juste après lui avoir donné à manger ...

L'Athosienne fut surprise par cet aveu. Elle lui préparait le dîner ? Ils étaient plus proches qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

E : Il était si mignon quand il se grattait l'oreille ... Et puis sa façon de me léchouiller le nez quand j'allais au lit ...

Ils dormaient ensembles ??? Vraiment BEAUCOUP plus proches alors !!!

Finalement Teyla se décida à parler.

T : Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi ...

E : Proches ? Plutôt normal Teyla, ils ont besoin de beaucoup d'affection vous savez.

Teyla était un peu déroutée.

E : J'aimerais l'enterrer sur le continent. Croyez-vous que vos compagnons pourront me fabriquer une boîte ?

Teyla était de plus en plus perdue. Une boîte ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop petit ?

T : Bien sûr mais il faudrait prendre ses mesures ...

Elizabeth, d'un ton hâché : Pas besoin ...

T : Vous connaissez ses mesures ?

Elizabeth, levant les yeux sur elle : C'est un nain, vous le savez.

Teyla, interloquée et s'éloignant d'elle : Pardon ?Il me semble qu'il faisait à peu près votre taille Docteur Weir ...

E : Très amusant Teyla. Même si ses granules le faisaient grandir, il ne serait jamais devenu un géant !!!

T : Mais il ne mangeait pas de granules.

E : Bien sûr que si, tous les matins et tous les soirs ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

T : Enfin, ce n'était pas un nain !

E : Mais si Teyla, quand ils sont de cette taille ce sont forcément des nains !!! Le vendeur me l'avait dit !!!

D'où il débarquait ce vendeur ????

T : Mais de qui parlez-vous Docteur Weir ?

E : Mais ... de mon lapin nain Teyla, mon petit Yanis !!! Vous avez cru que je parlais de ...

John débarqua à ce moment-là dans le bureau. Elizabeth reporta son attention sur lui.

E : John, vous allez mieux ?

J : Oui, Beckett m'a dit que l'infection était passée, je suis désolé Elizabeth je viens d'apprendre ...

E : Merci John ...

Teyla commença à rire nerveusement.

J: Teyla ? Ca va ?

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle sortit du bureau rapidement.

J : Euh ... c'est la nouvelle de ce matin qui la rend aussi joyeuse ?

E : Je crois bien ... qu'elle vous a confondu avec mon lapin John ...

J : Ah ...

Silence.

J : Pourquoi ? J'ai une tache noire sur les fesses ?

**FIN**


End file.
